It is well-known that burrowing animals will build holes in a ground surface which are connected to underground passageways thereunder. Such subterranean burrows systems can often be large and extensive and can include many twisted passages. Using these burrows, subterranean pests destroy grass, crops, plants and other vegetation by eating the roots from below the surface. In addition, the burrowing action of the animals into and through the soil can produce unsightly holes and cavings in the ground. Stripped of vegetation, the areas around these subterranean burrow systems can experience soil erosion. The mounds commonly formed by the burrowing animals are known to cause damage to machinery and often cause harm to livestock and people accessing these properties, e.g. owners, farmers, ranchers, children. Consequently, subterranean animals present a number of problems for residential yards, parks, golf courses, farms, and other planted areas.
Various types of devices and methods have been devised for the extermination of subterranean pests. Some types employ traps or solid poisons deposited within the burrow system, which when encountered by the burrowing animal can result in an instant or sometimes, delayed death. Others may employ the injection of a flammable gas and the subsequent detonation of the gas. Another system employs explosive charges situated within the device which, when exploded, sends fragments, pressure and concussive waves throughout the burrow system thereby killing the animals within the burrow. It is conceivable that these afore-mentioned types of eradication methods cause pain, suffering and trauma to the burrowing animals, especially when death is not immediate.
Other eradication methods may employ poisonous or fumigation gases injected into the burrow to asphyxiate the subterranean pests. The use of toxic compounds, however, can have adverse effects on people, pets, birds and other animals that are accidentally exposed to the poison. In addition, the toxic compounds used can potentially leach hazardous substances into the adjacent soil, lakes and streams, causing harm to plants, crops, and other vegetation. Although, the sanctioned shooting of burrowing animals can be another method of pest control, the use of firearms adjacent residential properties and parks, etc. may not be a feasible alternative.
The use of exhaust gas fumes from a gasoline engine is known to be an effective and relatively humane means of asphyxiating burrowing animals. In comparison with poisonous gases, the use of exhaust gas has lower toxic effects to the surrounding environment. Some systems utilizing engine exhaust gas have employed a flexible hose connected to the exhaust pipe of an automobile in conjunction with a mixing apparatus to inject the asphyxiating exhaust into a subterranean burrow system. However, a system requiring an automobile or other large engine powered vehicle can be cumbersome and costly to operate. Other systems employ a direct connection to the exhaust of a small gasoline engine, such as that from a lawn mower, a leaf blower, or a chain saw, and conveying the fumes from the exhaust into a subterranean burrow system. Some of these devices are hand-held. Others require some manner of set-up before operation can take place.
The disclosed device provides an effective and humane means to eradicate subterranean pests which is portable, rugged, compact and simple to use. In addition, the disclosed device can be easily moved about without requiring a significant amount of effort. This can be advantageous for use with smaller acreages such as residential yards, parks, and golf courses. The durability and sturdiness of the system provides for a safe and reliable mobile unit for injecting exhaust gas into a subterranean burrow system from a direct-mounted internal combustion engine.